A New Term
by Harmony2
Summary: Find out what Harry and the gang get up to in their 5th year. Includes Voldermort and possible romance/sex. Chapterized now! Tell me what you want to happen.
1. The Start

The Beginning.  
'Hi', said Hermione brightly. "Isn't this great, a new term and  
transfiguration next! I love my life."  
'Whoopdeedoo!'said Ron sarcastically.  
'Guess what?', asked an excited and giggling Lavender with Parvati on her  
arm.  
'What?', asked Ron dully.  
'Theres a halloween ball for us tommorrow! Fifth years only!',Parvati  
replied.  
'Nooo',wailed Harry and Ron together.  
'Well, bye', said Lavender, and, with that, they walked off.  
That night in the Gryffindor common room...............  
'I will not ask Lavender!'  
'Oh, come on Ron, you don't want to go dateless do you?, asked Hermione.  
'I don't care if I go or not, Voldemorts loose remember?' Harry said.  
Hermione and Ron flinched.  
'Don't say his name!', snapped Ron.  
At that point Hedwig swooped in with a letter from Sirius Black and Pig  
brought a letter from Mr Weasley. Both held important information.  
All 3 friends stood staring at the 2 dropped letters.  
'Come on', said Hermione, 'Lets take them to my Prefects dorm to read.' 


	2. The Letter.

The Letters.  
Dear Harry,  
Thank you for the letter. The old gang have been contacted about Voldemort and we   
have spies. Unfortunately it looks as if Voldemort is untouchable. I think many will   
die in process of defeating Voldermort. Dont stray far from Dumbledore or sneak   
out of the school. I'm serious Harry. This is not a joke. I don't care what you say  
you cant look after yourself alone and dont scowl .(Harry was scowling)  
Snape has been pretending to spy and giving Voldermort false information. I hope  
Fudge will realise Dumbledores right soon. Hope you are all fine and safe and not   
sneaking out. I am safe with Remus at his house. Dont worry aand try to carry on as  
normal.  
Love from Snuffles.  
'Come on, lets read dads letter.', urged Ron, 'he might have more news.'  
Dear Ron, Harry and Hermione,  
I fear all may not be going as planned. Fudge still refuses to see the truth staring him   
in the nose. Snape is spying and the demntors are  
At this point in the letter the writing went off and the page was splattered   
with blood, as, the three noticed, was Pigwidgeon. 


	3. The truth.

What Happened Next...  
'Oh my god!', Ron wailed. 'Somethings happened to dad.'  
Then an announcement sounded though the Common Room up to the   
Prefects dorm.   
'Will Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley and George   
Weasley please report to Professor McGonagalls office. You will then  
be escorted to Proffessor Dumbledores office.'  
In silence Ron began to walk out of the tower towards McGonagalls office.  
Harry and Hermione went with him. When they arrived at Proffessor   
McGonagalls office the other Weasleys were already there. McGonagall  
glanced at Harry and Hermione who stared back.  
She then said 'Follow me' and took them into Dumbledores office. Harry  
noted the password was liquorice for future reference. When they entered   
Dumbledore looked at them and said 'I have some bad news for you', very  
quietly.  
Ginnys face was anxious and Fred and George looked shocked and drawn   
back. Rons face was pale. Hermione, having seen the drired blood, looked   
sad, shocked and her face was red and blotchy.  
'Its about your father, Arthur Weasley.', Dumbledore continued.  
The Truth.  
'Theres no easy way to say this, but, your father is dead.'  
There was a long pause while the shocking fact sunk in.   
'I'm sorry, I've just recieved an owl from The Ministry of Magic. They   
currently don't know who killed him.'  
Ginny sat hevily down in a chair and proceeded to weep very noisily. Hermione,  
still in shock her self, stooped down to try and comfort her.  
Fred and George were stammering uncontrollably. A few words like 'not true',   
'impossible' and 'joking' could just be made out.  
Ron was just standing quietly with his eyes glazed.  
'No', Ron murmured, 'no'.  
'Nooooooooooooooooo', Ron screamed.  
Harry stood shaking his head sadly. Many thoughts crossed Harrys mind during   
those few minutes. They included things like 'he can't be dead' and 'I must be  
dreaming'.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. All faces turned towards him.  
'Your brother Percy is fine, he is going to stay here,' said Dumbledore.  
'What about Mum?,' croaked Ron.  
'Er, we're not sure. When the house was searched she was nowhere in sight. She   
might have gone to get help or to hide. On the other hand she might have been   
kidnapped, or, worse, done the unthinkable and gone to Voldermort. I believe this   
is unlikely, but possible.'  
'Come on,' whispered McGonagall. She then escorted them back to their dormotories  
and told the rest of the house what had happened. The other heads of houses would  
notify the pupils in their house. They were also told to be nice to the Weasleys and   
not to ask questions. 


	4. Suicide

It was very dull in the Gryffindor common room that night, much like it had been when Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. With Mr Weasley dead and Mrs Weasley missing it wasn't exactly a good night. Ron muttered something about sending an owl and left the room. Hermione would have followed her lovers retreating back but it seemed better to leave him alone. Ron went to the owlery but for a very different purpose than to send an owl. He was planning to commit suicide. He stepped bravely up to the edge of the window and got ready to jump when a voice behind him cried out no. He turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. 'No! Don't do it Ron. I need you! I'd miss you! I love you!'  
Ron thought she was kidding and wasn't in the mood for jokes, and as he turned around he saw Professor McGonagalls eyes were very bright. She has to be kidding, he thought.  
'Please Ron, I love you, I wouldn't joke at a time like this.'  
'Professor McGonagall-'  
'Call me Minerva darling!'  
'Please just leave me alone, I'll do what I want.'  
'Ron, so your dads dead and your mums missing but think of all you have to live for. Harry, Hermione, me.'  
'I'm dating Hermione and my dad is dead. How can you talk like this now?'  
'I'm sorry but I can hold it in no longer. I need to hold you, to kiss you, to love you and be with you'  
At that Ron jumped but Professor McGonagall magically slowed his fall and dashed down to greet him. Unfortunately, her wand was malfunctioning and Ron was dead. The Weasleys really weren't having a very good time of it this year, were they? 


End file.
